


The Kissing Booth

by Curly_Addiction



Category: kevedd - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly_Addiction/pseuds/Curly_Addiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the day before Valentine's Day and the Eds have a Kissing Booth set up. Not only is it a complete success, but it brings in some surprising customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this was written like, what, five months ago? I posted it on Tumblr but thought I'd post it here too.  
> Enjoy~  
> Nat belongs to C2ndy-2c1d

The Eds knew that, and Eddy hated to admit it, Double Dee was the most attractive of the three. Now in high school, Edd’s hair peeked out of his infamous hat to the bottom of his neck and around his ears. His sweater vests and ties made him look quite dapper to the ladies. He was still tall and quite slim, even looking effeminate. Edd was smart, polite, and had manners, something which the girls admired. And then there were his gorgeous cyan eyes and that cute gap in his teeth, which completed the school’s token “cute nerd."

Valentine’s day was around the corner. All week the halls in school were decorated in pink and red hearts. The couples were being extra gushy and annoying, either excited or devastated that the dreaded holiday would be upon them. The holiday itself landed on a Saturday this year, sparing the couples of having to carry around chocolate, flowers, and stuffed animals. It also spared the singles of having to watch them.

How Eddy came up with it, Ed and Double Dee didn’t know, but before they knew it, it was Friday morning. Edd was sitting at a table decorated with a red tablecloth with pink heart confetti scattered on top. Over Edd’s head stood a sign that read:

EDD’S KISSING BOOTH  
$0.50 ON CHEEK  
$1.00 ON LIPS  
OPEN IN THE MORNING BEFORE SCHOOL, JUNIOR/SENIOR LUNCH, & 3-4 AFTER SCHOOL

Edd sat there, wearing a white button up underneath a red sweater vest and accented with a pink tie. To his left sat a jar with a slit on the lid to allow money to slip through. To his right stood Ed, who had been declared as the fresh breath checker, ensuring that Double Dee’s breath was kissably minty fresh. Edd was sucking on an altoid, watching as Eddy tried to grab the student’s attention. 

"For one day only, Edd is kissable! Fifty cents for a peck on the cheek, but if you’re feeling adventurous its a dollar for a kiss on the lips! He turns down no one!" Eddy’s pitch garnered the attention of a few students. Some were snickering and a couple actually looked interest. Edd gulped.

"Eddy," Double Dee loosened his tie slightly, “this is unnerving and embarrassing! Can we cancel this outlandish scam? No one has even come by."

"Pipe down sockhead, its still morning. Everyone’s still half asleep." Eddy looked over at Ed and called his name.

Ed immediately understood. “Breath check!" He leaned down close to Edd’s face.

"Ed this is preposterous!" Edd protested as he leaned away from his friend.

"BREATH CHECK DOUBLE DEE!" Ed screamed loud enough to gain a few curious eyes onto the booth.

Sighing in defeat, Edd exhaled a minty breath at Ed’s face. Ed pondered for a moment, then nodded approvingly.

"Excuse me." A small voice captured the attention of both Eds. A brunette with very straight hair and small square frames around her eyes stood across from the table. A small blush dusted her face. “Um," She dropped fifty cents into the jar, which landed in two clinks, “one kiss please."

Edd was dumbstruck. He looked at the girl, then to Ed, then to Eddy. When his eyes returned to the girl, the pink on her face deepened slightly. Taking a deep breath, Edd and the girl leaned over the table as he planted a soft peck on her left cheek.

A beep was heard and when Edd pulled back he saw that behind the girl her friend had snapped a photo of the moment with her iPhone. The friend giggled as the girl walked back, redder than before. Pink dusted Edd’s face, embarrassed that there was now photo evidence of his service.

As the girl and her friend walked away, a small line of four girls formed infront of Double Dee. Eddy couldn’t believe it, his plan was working! Both Ed and Double Dee could’ve sworn that they saw dollar signs in Eddy’s eyes.  
——-  
It was lunch now, and the Eds were at their booth. The morning was a small success, getting about ten to fifteen customers. Marie was one of them, and she took the opportunity to slip a dollar into the jar and land a sloppy kiss on Edd’s lips. Eddy now had a “NO KANKERS" sign stapled onto the tablecloth.

Lunch was almost over and the boys were doing very well. Most of the girls were still much too shy and only got kisses on their cheeks. Edd got his second dollar kiss towards the beginning of the lunch period, and by a cheerleader no less! She proved to be gentler than the barbaric Marie and the kiss was soft and swift. They also got the attention of the yearbook club. One member put in fifty cents and received her kiss while her photographer took a photo for the yearbook.

The three were starting to clean up when Nazz and Kevin walked up to the booth.

"Hey guys!" Nazz greeted the group with a smile. Kevin only nodded.

"Greetings. " Edd flashed a gapped smile up at the two teens. " What brings you here?"

"We heard that there was a kissing booth." Kevin rubbed the back of his neck while speaking. “Didn’t think you dweebs were running it."

Eddy glared at the jock. “Hey, us ‘dweebs’ are doing pretty damn good today!" He motioned over to the half-full jar of quarters and a couple of bills.

Kevin scoffed. “Whatever."

"I think its rad." Everyone turned to Nazz. “For once something you guys came up with worked." Her hand went into her pocket, fishing out two quarters and slipping them into the slit on the jar’s lid.

Kevin was speechless and Edd was shocked as Nazz leaned over the table to receive the peck on her cheek. Eddy had this really smug look on his face and Edd was visibly shaking from the look Kevin was giving him. Double Dee leaned over and quickly pecked Nazz’s cheek before Kevin could say or do anything about it.

When Nazz pulled back she giggled and returned to Kevin’s side. “Thanks Double Dee. See you guys around!"

"Later dorks." was all Kevin said as the two walked off. His eyes were trained onto Edd until he was out of sight.  
——-  
School had ended and everyone either made their way home or lingered around in the halls. The three were, once again, at their booth. Activity was low, most of the girls in school had already paid for and received their kisses. The only ones left were the underclassmen who missed the morning session and didn’t have junior/senior lunch. 

It was quiet for a while, the small line they had in the beginning dwindled to nothing. Edd was taking an altoid out of the tin that Ed offered, who had deemed his breath not fresh enough. Edd thought that his dear friend was taking his job too seriously. Eddy was busy relaying his pitch to the few students that were still in the halls.

“‘Scuse me." Double Dee looked away from Ed and his eyes landed on a certain football player.

Nat leaned onto the table, a huge smirk on his face and toying with two coins in his right hand. “How about a kiss, sugar?" 

Edd’s face immediately flushed crimson. Ed was amused, and Eddy was not.

"Hey," Eddy stomped up to Nat, glaring him dead in the eye. “Double Dee doesn’t have time for jokes and games! We’ve got money to make. So scram!"

Nat only leered down at the small and pudgy scammer. “I’m a paying customer." He stopped flipping the two quarters between his fingers and dropped them through the slit on the lid. He turned back over to Edd, whose face was redder than a tomato. “And you said that you turn down no one."

Edd was flabbergasted. It never occurred to either him or Eddy that he would gain any male customers. Yes, he knew that Nat was gay— infact everyone did. But it was still a shock that he would want a kiss from Edd.

"Well?" Nat’s eyebrow rose, signaling that he was getting impatient. Both he and Edd leaned over the table, Nat receiving a quick, small peck on his cheek. When they pulled back, Nat didn’t look pleased.

"That wasn’t exactly the best kiss ever." he looked over at the coin jar. “I want a refund."

"No refunds." Eddy spoke up, irritation leaking into his words. “Now lose it, pal."

Nat obviously wasn’t impressed with the lack of customer service. “I’m a paying customer, I expected better service. You guys didn’t deliver, so I want my money back." Nat’s eyes were at the jar again. A grin spread across his face. Eddy didn’t like where this was going.  
Before anyone could react, Nat swiped the jar and tucked it under his arm like a football. He sprinted down the hall.

"Hey!" Eddy started giving chase to the teal-haired jock, who stopped at the end of the hall and waved the jar with all of their earnings mockingly. Ed started running from his spot next to Edd. Double Dee was getting up from his chair to also join the chase but heard Eddy call out to him. “Stay there Double Dee! In case any more customers come by!"

Double Dee sat down with a sigh. It was probably best that he didn’t join in the chase. For all he knew, he could’ve tripped over on his own two feet and knocked both Ed and Eddy down, allowing the jock to get away with all of their earnings. The two of them could take care of it. Eddy was cunning and knew different shortcuts and Ed was pretty quick on his feet.

Edd heard footsteps from the end of the hall. He judged that they were too heavy and more casually paced than what he presumed his friends and the jock to be running at. If the footsteps belonged to any of the three, they would be quicker and lighter. Edd didn’t bother looking up until those footsteps stopped infront of him.

Looking up, Edd’s eyes widened a bit. It was Kevin, and in his hands held the stolen coin jar. “Kevin how did you-"

"Nat passed it to me." The redhead cut off the little dork, setting the jar down on the table with a soft thud.

Edd looked at the jar carefully, estimating that the jar still contained the same amount of money as before it was swiped away. He looked up at Kevin with a thankful smile.   
“Thank you Kevin."

Kevin’s face tinged pink for a moment. Edd noticed and was slightly curious, but then passed it off as the jock being slightly warm from the school’s heating system. 

"So," The jock ran his hand behind his neck, rubbing it a little. “I heard that you kissed a cheerleader."

Edd cheeks were lightly dusted pink, embarrassment coming over him. “Yes, um, her friends dared her and she kept her word and came by during lunch period. It was quite wearisome."

"Well, was there anyone else?" Kevin asked, not looking at the boy.

"Marie Kanker, regrettably." Edd’s tone was flat, unamused. “He pointed to the ‘NO KANKERS’ sign in front of the table. “Eddy had constructed the sign in order to deter Marie from repeating her actions."

There was silence, Kevin’s eyes elsewhere and Edd fidgeting with his fingers, unsure as what to do. Kevin’s gaze finally fixed onto Double Dee, and when he looked up to observe the redhead, Kevin reached to his back pocket and pulled out his wallet.

Edd was curious now, watching as Kevin unfolded the leather. “Kevin, there doesn’t seem to be any vending-" Edd started his sentence as the jock pulled out a crisp dollar bill and ended it as he folded it in half and slipped it into the jar. Edd’s eyes went up to Kevin’s and before he could react the jock had grabbed both of his shoulders and pulled him up to his level.

Kevin’s lips crashed onto Edd’s own. At first he did nothing, staying still as the strong man held Edd up and gingerly kissed him. Then Edd loosened up, and finally returned the kiss, lips melding into eachother. Kevin bit Double Dee’s lower lip, eliciting a soft squeak from the cute nerd. The jock took advantage of this and slipped his tongue through his lips, tangling with the dork’s own. Edd was in a world of bliss, kissing and tongues tangling with Kevin, who still had a strong grip on the boy. Too soon for either of their liking, they broke away, panting and gazing at eachother. Both of their faces were flushed in deep pink and Edd had a little dribble in the corner of his mouth.

"KEVIN!" Both boys snapped their heads to the left, seeing the teal haired troublemaker down the hall and speeding their way. “WE GOTTA GO THEY’RE RIGHT BEHIND ME!"

Kevin quickly looked at Double Dee, stuttering out a “Later Double Dweeb!" Before running with his bestfriend as he passed Edd. Edd could only watch the two jocks run off and through the double doors at the end of the hall before he heard more footsteps behind him.

Eddy was the first to reach the booth, holding onto the table with both hands for support and panting like a dog. Ed jogged behind him, seemingly not at all tired from the chase. 

"That. Damn. Goldberg!" Eddy panted each word between breaths, sweat soaking his face and his arms shaking from supporting his weight. Ed only stood next to him, patting his back. Edd had regained his composure and offered to get his friend some water. As Eddy was about to answer he looked up and noticed the coin jar. “When the hell did he-?"

"Kevin returned it." Double Dee quickly answered, his face gaining a pink tinge at the memory of the moment that was just shared between him and the football star.

"Hmph." Eddy crossed his arms. “We should count the profits. No doubt they—"

"WHO DID YOU KISS DOUBLE DEE?" Eddy was interrupted again, this time by Ed who was pointing at the folded, crisp dollar bill that sat at the top of the coin pile. Both boys turned to the cute nerd, whose face was now flushed in a deep pink.


End file.
